Happy Mother's Day
by Mimi199005
Summary: Bella is having a bad day, Renesmee doesn't want to go to school... see what happens between mother and daughter when doubt fills the little girl's mind. ONE-SHOT, All human, Edward/Bella/Renesmee.


**I do not own Twilight. **

**This is my first fanfiction so be gentle.**

**I always thought that in Breaking Dawn we never saw that much bonding between Bella and Renesmee, so I was inspired... :)**

**Enjoy ;)**

I woke up feeling sick, Edward was sleeping peacefully next to me and though I felt that there was a flood in my stomach, I couldn't help but smile at how peacefull and beautiful he looked with his bottom lip formed in a cute pout while he was lightly snorring.

I tried to get up as steadily as i could, my balance was a lot more affected since i got pregnant and this was making my life even harder.

I quietly run to the bathroom and threw up. That has become an everyday routine now, i am only on the fourth month of my pregnancy but it feels like I am on the 3rd trimester already. Of course Edward is being really sweet and helpfull, but , let me tell you, he can be really annoying as well.

This is my second pregnancy, when I was pregnant on Renesmee I was feeling perfectly fine, my little girl never gave me a hard time and I was really alive an energetic during the whole pregnancy but this little one really makes her mommy's life difficult.

I got out of the bathroum the moment Edward was waking up.

"Good morning baby" he greeted me with his breathtaking smile.

"Good morning to you too" I said and went over to our bed to give him a kiss.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked

"Ugh same, it's okay though, I'm used to it" I smiled and he chuckled.

"Always not complaining, sometimes you make me wonder when you're gonna explode and blame all this to me" he said smiling.

"That's not gonna happen anytime soon baby, I could give my life for any of you without question, a litlle nausea is a really small price to pay for expecting another bundle of joy" I said as seriously as I could, and Edward pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

"You really are amazing, you know that?" he said seriously and I chuckled turning around and heading towards the door.

"I know, i know" I said laughing. I decided to go wake up Renesmee. It's a week day and she is gonna be late for school.

I walked to her bedroom door and opened it slowly. She was still asleep clinging onto her stuffed elephant. I went over to her and sat on her bed. She looked identical to her father, her hair colour, her lips which also formed the same perfect little pout like Edward's, even her body was looking like his, thin tall legs and long fingers. Only her eyes resembled mine, they were brown, a better version of brown, though Edward thought otherwise.

I brought my hand to her face and started stroking her cheek "Sweetheart wake up, it's getting late, you're gonna miss school." I said softly and then leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

She stirred a bit and then started whimpering "Mommy I dont want to go to school today"

"Why not honey, you know that good girls don't miss school" I told her while I continued stroking her cheek with one hand and with the other I tried to pull the little elephant out of her grasp. She held it more tightly.

"Momma, I'm feeling ill, I wanna stay at home" I touched her forehead to see if she has a fever but her temperature was normal.

"Well, young lady, it seems to me that you're absolutely fine. Now get up and go wash ur teeth." I said seriously.

She opened her eyes and looked at me, then her pout turned into a desperate expression which broke my heart, but I wouldn't give in to her games. She would go to school.

"I will be downstairs with your breakfast, hurry up Renesmee." I said and then left her room.

I went downstairs to find Edward cooking breakfast. He smiled at me and asked "Nessie awake?"

"Yea" I told him in an annoyed tone "she didnt want to go to school, she said she was ill".

"Well maybe I should go check on her" he said worried. He was ready to be all doctor-daddy to her again, spoil her with kisses and promises to buy her whatever she wanted to make her feel better. But I wasnt buying her lies anymore, I knew she was terribly bored of school cause she was really clever and she couldn't find any interested in hearing things she already knew. But she couldn't have everything her way. Someone has to tell her no sometimes.

"No, it's okay, I checked on her she doesn't have any fever and she didn't mention anything about pain. She's just trying to avoid school" I said dissaprovingly, and a few seconds later my little girl got into the kitchen.

"Good morning baby girl, how did u sleep?" he asked her sweetly and scooped her in his arms to give her a kiss.

"Good morning daddy, I sleeped okay, thank you" my little girl was always polite even though she was only 4 years old, then she frowned "but I'm sick, I dont wanna go to school" she said with a devastated expression on her face. She was pulling out the big guns, she knew edward would never resist that face.

He indeed turned to me and said "maybe we shouldn't..."

I cut him off. " No Edward, Renesmee is absolutely fine and she's gonna go to school today"

Renesmee turned to me with a hurt expression but that only managed to annoy me more. "Renesmee don't you look at me like that, I know you are lieing and thats a really bad thing, now eat your breakfast before it's time to take you to school" I said firmly.

Edward looked at me surprised at my tone, and I mouthed an exasperated "what?" before I roll my eyes.

After a while Renesmee had eaten her breakfast and she and Edward were ready to leave. I was currently on maternity leave so I was staying home at the time.

I felt frustrated with what happenned with Renesmee but I also felt guilty for being so hard on her. But she had to realise that she can't have everything done as she wishes and she must be obedient to her parents.

The rest of the day passed quietly as I concentrated in cooking lunch and then I went to lie down a bit more cause I felt dizzy.

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. I quickly sat up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs Cullen, I am calling from the kidergarten, Renesme got into trouble with one of her classmates and she is crying right now, so it's better if you come pick her up, she keeps asking to go home."

"Oh, okay thanks. I'll be right there. Thanks again for calling me." I said and hang up the phone. I was worried but also angry at Renesmee, she did everything she could to come back home from school. This cannot continue happening, I would have to have a serious talk with her when we got home from school.

I drove to her school and picked her up, when she saw me walking to her she took an expression I never expected to see on her face when she looked at me, I saw desperation, and... fear? I extended my arm and she tentatively took it, and we started walking towards the car without talking. I strapped her up on her car seat and I went to the driver's seat and started driving.

On the way home she didn't talk and she continued to look out the window with the same desperate look on her face. When we got home, I took her out her car seat and as soom as I set her on her feet she run inside like she was scared of me. I was beginning to worry about her behaviour. What was wrong with her?

I called Edward as soon as I got inside, and he informed me that he would be here in half an hour or so. He sounded worried on the phone as well.

I didn't go up to Renesmee's room to check on her, I didn't want to push her even more. When edward came home, I sent him straight to her room to talk to her.

After 30 agonising minutes Edward came downstairs and told me "I think you should go talk to her, I calmed her down, she's okay now."

Hearing that I run upstairs to her bedroom and opened the door slowly. I walked into her room and found her sitting in her bed her tiny body curled up and tense. I walked closer to her and when i reached her bed I sat next to her and asked "Daddy told me you are better now."

She looked at me with a worried expression on her face but I tried to calm her down usint hte softer of my voice "Do you want to tell me what happened at school?"

She looked at me again, and after a few seconds of silence she spoke. "I had a fight with Daniel."

I nodded and asked her "Why?"

"Because..." she said and lowered her eyes "... he told me that now you are having another baby, you are gonna forget me and you won't love me anymore" she finished and I saw tears in her beautiful eyes.

I shook my head and said "What else did he tell you Renesmee?" I asked worried.

"Nothing, I started yelling to him to stop, and that my mommy and daddy love me" she said and she couldn't hold back her tears now.

I tried to remain calm and I asked her "Do you think I have stopped loving you?"

She just lowered her head once more and whispered "I dont know".

That did it. I grabbed her and threw her into my arms and I held her tightly while saying "Baby girl, don't ever think that me and Daddy don't love you. You are our whole life baby, we adore you and we only want what's best for u." I was crying as well at that point.

She sobbed and said "Yeah but when I told you I was feeling sick this moning you didn't care. You only wanted me to go to school" she cried.

I pulled back to see her face and rubbed her cheek and wiped her tears. " Yes, but you weren't really feeling sick, were you?" I asked smiling.

She looked down again and said "No, I wasn't feeling sick"

I nodded and asked her "Then why did you say that honey?"

"Because I didn't want to go to school and hear Daniel telling me all these things about you and daddy"

I gasped "Has he been saying these things a lot to you darling?"

She nodded "Every day"

I was speechless and I felt so guilty for the way I treated her this morning. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well... I didn't believe him then" she said in a small voice.

"Oh baby, never ever believe such things hunny, Daniel was just being mean to you. Look at me sweetheart..." I pulled her chin up to make her look at me "never, nothing and no one will ever make me stop loving you, you are my baby, my little girl, and im so proud of you! You are the most smart and adorable little girl in the world, and this baby right here..." I said pointing to my belly "... is gonna love you even more cause you are gonna be her big sister honey. And of course when our little baby comes, nothing will change, we will continue loving you as much as we do now sweetheart." at this point I was crying and clinging desperately to her small form, wanting to show her with every inch of my being that I loved her.

She pulled back to look at me and she had a small smile on her face... I smiled back at her and then she said "I have something for you".

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Yeah" she said a little bit more entusiastically now "Do you want to see?"

"Of course I do honey!" I told her. Then she took off and went to her school bag to retrieve something that was like a piece of paper. She came closer and gave the paper to me "Miss Webber, told us to make these."

I opened the paper which looked like a card and read it

"I LOVE YOU MOMMY" it read, and my eyes filled with tears.

"Happy mother's day mommy" Renesmee told me then and she hugged me tightly. I couldn't help it anymore, I started crying uncontrolably and murmured over and over "I love you too baby girl, so much!

~~~~The end~~~~


End file.
